Looking back
by XtopangelX
Summary: Looking back into his past, Sesshoumaru remembers moments he spent with his fiancee. Sessoc


**Looking back

* * *

**

XtopangelX: Hey guys! This is a one-shot! I was going to type up another chapter for my stories, but as forgetful as I am, I forgot the notebooks and bought the wrong one and I also forgot to bring my diskette, so I'm saving this at the computer at the travel agency I'm at right now.

Disclaimer: IY/ Card captor Sakura/ Witch Hunter Robin doesn't belong to me

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at the woman beside him, and smiled, remembering how he met her. A smile tugged at his lips, watching her talk with his parents. They were getting married!

* * *

**Flashback**

He was walking down the hall of his mansion, when Inuyasha and a bunch of male friends passed by him. "Yo Sess! You wanna come to Saph's with us? We're meeting some friends there."

Saph's was one of the many clubs that the line True Gems owned, a line that was controlled by a group of young women.

"Why not? I have nothing else to do anyway! But don't try to hook me up again!"

"You need somebody in your life!" Inuyasha replied, but getting a glare from Sesshoumaru, he shut up.

"We'll be meeting you there then!" Said Naraku, one of the guys that was with Inuyasha as they chuckled

When he arrived there, he found that he was the first to arrive and directly sat at the bar; his eyes fell on one of the many people dancing on the dance floor. A beautiful woman with straight flowing black hair and sparkling brown eyes, clad in blue. Her body was moving with the music and suddenly she turned around, and while turning, her eyes caught his and she sent him a discreet smile. Somehow, he knew she doesn't do this often, sending smiles to total strangers.

Just then, his half brother walked in with the others and sat beside him, and not unlike him, their eyes also fell on the dance floor. The girl that he was watching and some others were heading toward them. A blonde walked toward Inuyasha and kissed him. So did most of them but not her.

"Hey Sess! Let me present some girls friends of ours, this is Chrissie, my girl. Don't try to steal her"

"Can you become any more possessive Inu! Your brother's not interested in me." Chrissie said with a knowing smile as she looked toward Anna who blush a little, making Sesshoumaru smirk.

"You never know! Anyway that's Danielle, her sister and Naraku's girlfriend. There's Sakura, she's Syaoran's fiancée. Robin there, she is Amon's colleague, you already know Kagome and there's the sisters; Anna and Samantha. They are all the owners of the True Gems' clubs" Continued Inuyasha

"Enchanted Ladies" Sesshoumaru said as he spoke, actually glad that Anna didn't have a boyfriend, but he intended to change that "So who's watching over Saph's among you ladies?"

"Me" said his beauty "Nice to meet you Mr-"

"Sesshoumaru would do miss"

She let out a small giggle that cut him off and said "If I get to call you by your given name then it's only fair you to call me Anna"

He himself gave a small smile as he asked when a slow song just came on "Well then Anna, would the lady care for a dance?"

"Why not?" She answered

When they left, they left behind a group of confused friends.

That's when Syaoran said "Since when does Sesshoumaru acts nice?" And Amon added his two cents "And since when he asks a girl he just met to dance?"

"And did Anna just giggled?" Asked Robin dumbfound

"Somehow, I think a new romance just bloomed" Said Danielle as her eyes floated to the dance floor

Their eyes all followed Danielle's and saw the two were actually having a great time together.

Before leading Chrissie to the dance floor himself, Inuyasha said "I didn't even have to hook him up this time!" Thus making the guys and Kagome laugh and leaving the others in the dark.

Every guy pulled their girls to the dance floor except Amon and Steven so those two plus Robin and Samantha stayed at the bar and drank for the rest of the night, talking the whole time.

**End of flashback**

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Anna when his fingers accidentally brushed past one of her tickling spot and she turned to look at him 

Seeing him, lost in his thought's expression, his parents chuckled and that snapped him out of his daydreams.

"Just remembering when we met"

"Oh! We did leave the gang surprised back then! That was three years ago wasn't it?"

"Yes, that long ago"

It was now Anna's turn to remember her first date with her silver haired and golden eyed Adonis.

* * *

**Flashback**

Sesshoumaru just asked her on a date last night and while she was the designer of the True Gems. Her friends were watching her run around her room and closet to find a nice little outfit which turned out to be Sakura and Danielle choosing for her for once.

"Anna stop throwing clothes out of your closet and start preparing your self" said Kagome, shaking her head at her sister

"Well, I have to choose my clothes first and you saw how big my closet is" She answered not actually looking at her bed

"Half of your closet is sprawled on your bed!" Said Robin, it was her turn to shake her head

Looking at her king sized bed, to her closet, and again to her bed to her friends, she seemed to notice the pile on her bed only after she turned her head to her bed again and she let out a small "ooops?" As she smiled sheepishly

The girls all sighed, normally when Anna go on a date, she gets ready in not even five minutes. And she never stressed as much as now, actually she never stressed for her dates since her first boyfriend. And that was when she was fifteen years old, and she was twenty some now.

There were only a few reasons for her to get this worked up so it was either she really liked him or… She really liked him? Well that was a revelation for the group of females standing outside her room's door.

"Look, take this top" said Sakura as she picked out a blue silk halter top.

And Danielle randomly took a pair of black jeans out of her pile of clothes and threw it at her.

"C'mon Hun! You don't need to worry about your looks to make a guy like you" Said Chrissie "Oh he arrived" She continued as she saw a car pulling into their driveway by the window.

That got her even more work up "I'm not ready yet!" And with that she grabbed the clothes and she ran to her bathroom, getting ready in five seconds, coming out perfect, pulling her long black hair into a ponytail and some gloss and a pair of high heeled boots before running to the door. Her friends behind her were snickering.

They laughed even more when she arrived there even before the sound of the bell, and when it rang, she stayed before the door composing her self, standing there for five minutes before opening the door. And her face was a fire truck red when she opened it, and she saw an amused sparkle in the eyes of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was standing outside the mansion for five minutes already, fixing his shirt when the door finally opened revealing a blushing Anna.

"Hey!" She said

"Good evening Anna. Are you ready to go?" He asked

"Yea! Just let me get my purse… There! All set, we can go now" She said with a smile

So he led her to his car and drove off to a cozy little restaurant, because it turned out that it seemed that they weren't much into fancy restaurants; too refined…

When they were all settled, they looked through the menu and ordered.

"So?" Sesshoumaru asked when their orders came

"So what?" Anna asked confused, while laughing a little

"Surely you have to be something else than being the owner of one of the many clubs from a famous line of clubs!"

"Actually, none of are JUST club owners. We don't do that all day long, we needed other things to keep us busy right?"

"I guess you should…So you have another job, or do you own something again?"

"The latter, really, you never heard of us?" Anna asked, taking a sip of her wine and a bite of her steak.

"I don't think so. I remember a lot of people by their last names." He said

They were talking through all the dinner.

"What do you actually do?" Ask Sesshoumaru

"I'm a fashion designer" She said with a small smile

"Fashion- Your last name is Li right?" He realized

"Yep" She laughed "But can we stop talking about me and change the subject for your life!"

"Why? Are you a modest?"

"You did not compliment me!"

"Well, you're talented-"

"Don't even start! Anyway, what do YOU do for a living?" She said to avoid the subject and she did want to know more about the handsome man sitting in front of her.

"I own a company" He replied

"What kind?" She asked intrigued

"Technology"

"Any specific direction in that?"

"Medical technology"

"You certainly are forward about your life"

"I guess so" He answered

"So tech huh? Do you work on nanotechnology?"

"Yes, but we don't concern ourselves a lot on this science field"

He silently chuckled thinking 'At least, she didn't ask about the ipod nano'

"Oh… What's the company's name? After all, some are named after family names and I still don't know yours."

"Surely you know, after all you know Inuyasha"

"He never told any of us but Chrissie and Kagome"

"Strange… By the way, the name's Taisho"

"Well that explains a lot"

"What do you mean?"

"When he first met us, he kinda met Chrissie at Methyst and they were already together not to long after that and he never told us his last name because something he said and I quote 'Why do you need my last name for? It ain't gonna bring you nothing'"

He lifted his eyebrow and said "oh… You said something about none of you being only club owners so what are the others and which club they own?"

"Starting with which one of us?"

"How about my half-brother's girlfriend"

"Fiancée actually"

He was looking at her with wide eyes "hey! He just said she was his girl!" She laughed at his comment and said "Expect the unexpected"

"Anyway, Chrissie's a singer and Methyst hers. Her sister Danielle own- Don't look at me like that, her and Naraku are just on girlfriend boyfriend level. Anyway Danielle owns Crysta which by the way, she just likes it that way, it wasn't a error on the registry and logo print, and Sakura is the owner of Eme! They're both my models."

"They don't use their true names do they, unless they are Sakura Kinomoto and Danielle Graves?"

"They do use their true name dear!"

Sesshoumaru was being more amazed by the life that those girls have as much as Anna continues to talk

"Robin is the owner of Ruby and she's an amazing doctor"

"Let me guess, Robin Sena, Amon's colleague, he talks a lot about her, when he doesn't have people around him actually, or so he thinks and she's also the one doctor that cured the most patients without surgical interventions"

"You know a lot about her!"

"I have to work with the best!"

"Now is what you said is true, Sakura, Chrissie and I will have fun with the pair! Now I'm sure you already know what Kagome is?"

"She's a superb actress! And she owns Quartz"

"Yup now-"

Then night has gone on perfectly, talking all night

"Well, I had a great time tonight!" Exclaimed Anna

"Me too, tomorrow at seven?" He asked hopeful

"Sure… Damn" She exclaimed

"What?"

"I can't I got photo shoots for both Danielle and Sakura"

"Well, then can I have your phone number then" He asked, flipping his cell phone open for her

**End of flask back**

* * *

'It started a little bit awkward I admit it' thought Anna 

"Now you're the one lost in thought!" Sesshoumaru taunted

"HMPF!" Pouted Anna

"Do you two always fight like this?" Asked Toga Taisho

His wife giggled "Oh well, young love. By the way, you two, I expect a lot of grandchildren!"

That made Anna blush and Sesshoumaru smirk and that making Anna glare at him.

"Hey you two! Stop flirting" Said Inuyasha that was present along with his wife Chrissie that was smiling softly, rubbing her round stomach

"Now, I want to hear about how he proposed. He always avoided the subject" she stated

"NO!" Sesshoumaru bellowed, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of his family.

"Why not?" Asked Inuyasha

"Just say, that landed in a pink situation."

"Tell me, was that when he had pink hair for a period"

* * *

**Flashback (two months ago)**

It was their third year anniversary, and Sesshoumaru decided to take her to eat at his mansion.

When she got there, she saw a trail of red roses and needless to say, she was in too early, because she walked on Sesshoumaru in a untied tuxedo placing a rose near the pool that had floating roses on the surface and she saw other roses entering the mansion.

"Huh what's happening here?" She asked making him turn around a little bit to fast and his foot slipped, making him fall into the pool. When he submerged, she laughed at how he looked.

He had put red colorant in the pool to make it red-dish looking and it stained his tuxedo shirt AND his hair.

"Tell me you didn't use hair dye for your pool"

"The food coloring didn't work"

"How did you put hair dye in a pool anyway?"

"Dunno, but I did and that landed me in a"

"A pink situation? If you haven't notice, the result isn't exactly red"

He looked down at himself and calmly said "I'll be back, wait here" He turned around to leave, when he spun around again "You know what? Because you have surprised me now doesn't mean you spoiled the whole evening so follow the roses' trail and wait for me there!"

She did as he bid when she entered a fully bloomed flower garden, it was the most beautiful garden she ever saw and she always loved it here, like her sisters and friends, she had a immense liking for flowers and floral relied subjects unless you talked about the insects in them sometimes, and then she heard a growl from behind, and when she spun around, she saw her boyfriend behind her. He only said in front of her amused eyes "The dye isn't coming off"

She looked at him some more before a remark cam to her mind "Then I suppose a whitener wouldn't work either." He shot her a glare that clearly said "Funny! Not…"

"Now tell met the big idea of dying your pool was?"

"Actually, I wanted to that the right way and I still do! Now follow me!"

He led to a small round table and pulled a chair out for her

"Hm, what do you want Sesshoumaru?" She asked suspicious

"You'll see at the end of the this" And then he clapped, a waiter appeared with two soups

"It's not like you to be fancy! At least, not to this length! It must be something big"

'She doesn't how right she is' He thought with a corner smile "Just wait"

Through the whole night, he got Anna wondering what he wanted.

At the desert time, the waiter brought in to pieces of chocolate cake and on her plate, there was a chocolate writing that said "look at the last place you would look"

"What did that mean?"

"Look" He said shrugging

So she did, searching from under the table to the waiter's plate. Then she got an idea. She turned to Sesshoumaru and told him to stand up. She goes around him and behind him and dug her hand into his back pockets and pulled out a ring. She looked at it in confusion and turned her head toward him. Her eyes were shining with emotions, mainly hope. She recognized the ring. It was the same one she saw at the mall. She remembered her words perfectly; 'If I ever get married, I truly wish I can have this ring around my finger. Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait heh?' Back then, she looked at him with amusement even, she didn't think he will buy it.

She let out a small whisper "Sesshoumaru?"

"Just listen to me and then you can talk as much as you want! I have been thinking about asking you to marry me for a long time already but there never was a good time for that. We didn't even saw each other everyday. When I didn't have a meeting, you had a photo shoot to direct. Finally when we had time together, I didn't have a ring. So when we passed that jeweller, you mentioned something about this ring and when you looked at it, I could see admiration in it, you loved the ring, every detail about it even though it was such a simple ring. After I left you at your house, I rushed back there and bought it after I convinced the jeweller to carve our names' initials with a laser in the sapphire. And also after that hit you had on you, I realized I can't live without you, so Anna, please! Make me the happiest man alive and become my wife! I can-"

He didn't finish the sentence; she pounced on him kissing him.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

She looked and laughed at him "Silly" Then she kissed him again

**End of flashback**

* * *

"That's why you had pink hair that week" Cracked Inuyasha and Toga, both laughing without remorse, making their wives hit them, Chrissie harder because of her mood swings 

"Can't guys be any more insensitive?" Asked Chrissie, glaring at Inuyasha

"Well, they spend a day with you in this state and even if they don't want to, they will." Said Anna, earning herself a nice little hot glare from Chrissie "Hey! I don't need any more proofs!"

"Hey" Chrissie shouted

* * *

**Fast forward to the wedding reception (skipping the ceremony, don't feel like writing it)**

It was nine o'clock at the time, and they were dining in a luxurious looking banquet hall, courtesy of their parents of course. The room was place so that a table was placed on a podium where the couple and their parents would be facing the rest of the people. The invited were all sitting around round tables around the podium; the tables were making at least six rows. Their friends and families were closer to them. Because of their parents, their wedding reception had more people than they could count. To say they asked for a private wedding!

**The end**


End file.
